


The End.

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте использованы диалоги героев из серии 5:04 "Конец" в переводе студии Nova Film.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Только ты"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23649) by "Ночные снайперы". 



> В тексте использованы диалоги героев из серии 5:04 "Конец" в переводе студии Nova Film.

\- Лучше убей меня сейчас. Иначе, клянусь, я найду способ, как тебя прикончить. Я не отступлю!

Люцифер сделал несколько шагов навстречу Дину:

\- Я знаю. И знаю также, что Михаилу ты не скажешь «да». И Сэма не убьёшь. Что бы ты ни делал, ты все равно свой путь окончишь, - падший обвел глазами окружающую их пародию на сад, - здесь. Что бы ты ни выбрал, и как бы ни пытался хоть что-то изменить, в финале мы всё равно окажемся... здесь. И как ты не старайся... Я победил.

\- Ты ошибаешься.

\- Увидимся через пять лет, Дин.

Раздался оглушающий удар грома, который сопровождала особо яркая вспышка в потемневшем низком небе, и Дин инстинктивно прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, никого больше рядом не было.

Он повернулся, но, похоже, Дин Винчестер перестал интересовать кого бы то ни было. Уходя, он чувствовал мертвый взгляд, который жег ему спину, однако он так и не смог найти в себе сил вернуться и закрыть другому Дину глаза. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы выйти опять на двор перед бывшим санаторием. Стояла такая глубокая тишина, будто все звуки исчезли разом. Дин вздрагивал от шороха собственных шагов по растрескавшемуся асфальту, они казались просто оглушительными. Пока не услышал совсем слабый стон.

Кас лежал возле стены здания. Если бы он не застонал, Дин бы его не заметил - темная одежда сливалась с тенями и делала его практически невидимым. Дин торопливо опустился на колени возле Кастиэля. Бывший ангел лежал как-то неловко, нижняя часть туловища располагалась под странным углом. Дин дотронулся до руки Кастиэля, и тот неожиданно открыл глаза.

\- Дин, - прошептал он, - ты вернулся. Ты убил?...  
\- Нет, я... Я не тот Дин...  
Уголки губ Кастиэля дрогнули, как будто он силился улыбнуться. Потом он прошептал:  
\- Тот. Всегда был тот.  
Дин дернулся, и, не зная, как ответить на это, вознамерился подхватить Каса под плечи и устроить поудобнее, но тот слабо мотнул головой, увидев его движение:  
\- Перестань. Я сломал позвоночник, когда упал. Мне уже не поможешь.  
\- Кас, я подгоню машину и отвезу тебя в лагерь, и там...  
\- Дин. Просто посиди со мной. Недолго.  
\- Кас!  
\- Дин, сядь, - Кас облизнул губы, - говорить... тяжело.  
Дин сел возле Кастиэля, прислонившись к стене спиной. Потом скинул куртку и свернул какое-то подобие подушки. Попытался подсунуть ее Касу под голову, но тот опять отрицательно повел подбородком.  
\- Кас, еще не поздно...  
\- Смотри, Дин, солнце...

Небо очистилось от туч и было глубокого синего цвета, который постепеннo густел и превращался в малиновый, а потом ослепительно красный. Легкие перистые облачка плыли подобно пушинкам по морю расплавленного золота. Деревья вырисовывались на фоне этого великолепия ломаными черными силуэтами, тянули корявые когтистые пальцы вверх, будто намереваясь зацапать все небо, схватить каждое перышко, но те скользили сквозь ветки, и никто не мог их удержать.

Дин смотрел на закат, пока у него окончательно не зарябило в глазах, а когда он их опустил, то не сразу заметил, что Кас как-то странно затих. Винчестер всмотрелся ему в лицо - его затопил ужас, как будто он сидел сейчас рядом с последним человеком на земле, со смертью которого перестанет существовать людской род.  
\- Кас, - он сам не знал, почему шепчет, но даже шепот показался Дину оглушительным. - Кас!  
Кас приоткрыл глаза, не полностью, Дин не мог разглядеть, что там в них, но почувствовал этот взгляд.  
\- Устал, - произнес вдруг Кастиэль тихо, но внятно, - очень устал.  
\- Ты бы поспал, - Дин сжал руку Каса в ладонях, пугаясь ледяному холоду пальцев, - сон лечит.  
Кастиэль улыбнулся на этот раз более явственно, и это наполнило вдруг Дина надеждой, что все еще можно поправить. Он вскочил, бросив: - Я сейчас! - и вбежал в здание, надеясь найти что-то, на чем можно перенести Кастиэля, какой-нибудь щит. Но в здании ничего не было, только бесконечные полутемные коридоры расстилались подобно туннелям из страшной компьютерной игры. Дин рванул какую-то дверь, это оказалась кладовая. Он увидел нетронутые стопы белья, это была, по-видимому, форма персонала, потому что все вещи были белого цвета. Дин схватил пачку чего-то, подумав, что сойдет на перевязку или еще для чего-нибудь, и рванул обратно, по пути решив выломать одну из дверей и соорудить щит для транспортировки.

Он выскочил во двор и побежал в ту сторону, где оставил Кастиэля, когда вдруг раздался гром, такой, какого не было даже после исчезновения Люцифера. Казалось, сам Тор достал свой молот и лупит со всей дури в небо, которое загудело подобно гигантскому гонгу. Молнии вспышками стробоскопа заливали все мертвенным светом, и весь ландшафт появлялся и исчезал посекундно. Сверху хлынул настоящий поток, который немедленно вымочил Дина до нитки, всего за ту минуту, что понадобилась ему, чтобы добраться до Kастиэля.

Тот лежал на прежнем месте, только его поза немного изменилась, как будто он принял более удобное положение. Дин закричал, пытаясь превозмочь всю ту природную какофонию, что окружала его:  
\- Кас! Я сейчас принесу еще что-нибудь! Кас!

Кастиэль никак не показал, что услышал Дина. Тот опять упал на колени, приподнимая ангелу голову, и с ужасом замечая, как дождевая вода беспрепятственно затекает Касу в нос.

\- Кастиэль, - теперь нужды кричать уже не было.

Дин повернулся и потянул к себе одну из найденных рубашек. В свете молний она казалась ослепительно-белой. Дин накрыл Кастиэля мокрой тканью, до самого подбородка, закутал его во все найденные вещи, будто в саван. Кас улыбался, еле-еле заметно, но Дин видел эту улыбку. Ему было стыдно - как будто он видел нечто, для него не предназначенное, и в то же время последняя улыбка Кастиэля принадлежала ему.

\- Отдыхай, Кас. Ты заслужил.

Он с трудом встал на ноги, отворачиваясь, и наткнулся на грузную фигуру Захарии. Тот стоял прямо у Дина за спиной и как будто ждал, чтобы тот повернулся. Молча ангел прикоснулся двумя пальцами ко лбу Винчестера.

***

\- Очень вовремя, Кас.  
\- О встрече мы условились с тобой.

Дин положил Кастиэлю руку на плечо и слегка сжал:

\- Никогда не меняйся. "И не умирай!" - добавил он мысленно.


End file.
